


Wasnt expecting that

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Mpreg. Enough said.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 33
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own roswell new mexico or any charecters

2 months

"You have got to be kidding me." Alex looked up from the pink box Liz was holding out to him to her serious expression.  
"Just think Alex. You keep throwing up. You put on a little weight..."  
"I had stomach flu Liz and I ate a little more to compensate. Ok?" Alex denied. He wasnt going to mention the unusual soreness around his chest or that he needed to pee a lot. Liz was crazy, this was crazy.

"Alex, you had sex with Guerin. Unprotected." Liz was trying another angle now.

"Yeah and I'm also a guy. Guys dont get pregnant." It was simple to Alex anyway.

"It could be an alien thing..." Liz reasoned. "Take the test and I'll back off ok?" Alex sighed and took the box from her hand.

"Fine..it says to take it first thing. I'll call you." Alex stuffed the test into the bottom of his bag and walked to the door. "Liz," he called back. "Just dont tell anyone. Especially Maria." Liz nodded and Alex opened the door stepping into the bright sunshine.

Kyle rubbed a hand across his eyes as he pulled the ultra sound machine cart across to where Alex was lying on a gurney with his pants unfastened and goo spread across his stomach.  
"I have done some weird things for you Manes but this tops them all." He commented as he adjusted the settings.

"You saw the test Kyle and the three I took after that." Alex was anxious as he lay on the bed.

"Yeah well it still feels insane." Kyle started the scan. "Normal...normal.." Kyle's eyes went wide suddenly.

"What is it?" Alex asked alarmed. Kyle swallowed hard and turned the monitor so Alex could see. "That's.. a."

"Baby." Kyle finished the word. "You're pregnant Alex." Kyle tapped on some keys and a photo printed out.  
"How long are alien pregnancies?" Kyle asked handing Alex some paper towels for his stomach.

"I have no idea." Alex was staring at the scan photo In amazement. "This looks like a baby..not a blob..its been two months."

"You need to talk to Michael." Kyle advised. "Because the way this kid is growing, you could go in weeks."

"Go?" Alex looked up at Kyle suddenly comprehending. "Wait! I'm going to go into labour??"


	2. Baby gravy

"And that's where babies come from." Kyle drawled from the drivers seat sounding far too amused for Alex's liking. "Although given we dont know exactly what will happen in your case...Have you seen Alien?"

"Shut up Kyle." Alex sat tense. The motion of the car made him feel sick. Hell everything made him feel sick and Kyle's chatter was grating on his already fraying nerves. Alex was partly hunched over in the passenger seat, one hand curled protectively on the slight curve of his stomach.

The car pulled into the junk yard and Alex had the door open in a flash as he bent over at the waist and threw up onto the dirt.  
"Alex, are you sick?" A hand smoothed back the hair from his flushed cheeks and supported him at the shoulder. "He should be at home Valenti." The same voice growled.

"Relax Guerin. It's not that kind of sick." Kyle shot back. Alex managed to stand up straight throwing a pleading look over at Kyle who threw up his hands before turning his back on them.

"What do we owe the pleasure boys?" Isabel Evan's sauntered over glancing from Alex to Kyle and back again. "You look like hell." She quipped at Alex. "Looks like you dropped something." Isabel lifted the small square from the ground and Alex felt his stomach lurch. The scan picture! "Who's baby is this?" Isabel looked up at Michael who glanced at the photo to Alex who was rapidly losing his colour.

"Alex?" Michael stepped towards him as Alex felt the world start to tip and sway. Kyle cussed and Alex found himself lowered to the ground with his head pushed forward between his bent knees.

"He needs water. Hes still dehydrated. Damn it Alex." Kyle cussed. A bottle of water with a straw appeared and Alex sipped slowly, enjoying the trickle of cool liquid down his throat.

"What is going on here?" Michael knelt in front of Alex. "Whose baby is this? Alex?" Michael frowned when Alex didn't answer. "Valenti?" 

Kyle went to answer but Alex caught his arm.  
"No Kyle." Alex turned back to Michael and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Baby gravy part 2....super gravy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's reaction

"Guerin" Alex waved a hand in front of Michael's face, his stare was fixed. Almost as though someone had pressed the pause button. "Guerin." Alex tried again.

"Well...I wasnt expecting that." Isabel looked from Alex to Kyle to Michael who still crouched frozen. "Guess my brother really does have super baby gravy."

"Ew, can you just not say that again." Kyle pulled a disgusted face. "Ever in fact."

"Its what babies are made from Doc. You should know that." Isabel shot back. Kyle shook his head in confusion arms crossed.

Alex was pregnant? Guys didn't get pregnant. But did male aliens? Pregnant with his baby. Michael knew that the two species were compatible but this was..  
Michael was aware of the chatter around him, drowned out to white noise. His eyes fixed on Alex's hand where it rested on the slight swell of his stomach. What would this baby do to Alex? His baby... He had put Alex in danger...again.

"Guerin." He looked up as Alex called his name. "Are you ok?"

"I..I dont know Alex." Michael admitted, mind whirling. "I didn't know this could happen." Michael raked his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna fix this." He promised.

"Termination." The word coming out of Kyle's mouth caught both of their attention.

"But we know that humans and aliens are compatible. Michael's baby gravy put this baby in there, it could gestate normally." Isabel argued.

"Or it could kill Alex in the process." Kyle argued. "Terminating now is a guarantee that Alex would be ok."

"No!" Alex was on his feet, shaking his head at Kyle. "No one is touching this baby."

"Alex, you're hormonal and in shock. At least listen to what I have to say." Kyle pleaded.

"No." Alex denied starting towards the airstream. "Keep him away from me." He asked a grim faced Isabel who nodded as he passed. Max was silent following Alex with his eyes.

Alex lay down on Michael's bed with his hands covering his face. The door opened and closed and Alex knew without looking that Michael was in the room.

"Alex," Michael paused, "you should at least listen to Valenti." Michael's words hit like an emotional punch to the gut and Alex sat upright on the bed.

"You dont want this baby?" He swallowed hard to ease the lump in his throat. "Because it's me?" Alex chewed at his lip. "My family has taken so much from you Guerin. Let me give something back."

"No Alex! I'm not letting you matyr yourself over a sense of guilt that isn't yours to have!" Michael's eyes were full of fire and despite himself Alex felt a flicker of need unfurl in his belly. He loved this Michael, wild and outspoken.  
"This...thing could kill you, Alex." Michael continued. "I dont want to be in a world that doesnt have you in it." Michael admitted, voice cracking and Alex looked up at him in amazement.  
"I love you." Michael flung his arms out. "Alright, I fucking love you!" He was shouting now tears running down his cheeks. 

Alex stood and crossed the distance between them, the kiss was gentle, intimate. Alex felt Michael pull him closer.   
"I love you to." He whispered and Michael shuddered, crashing his mouth against Alex's he kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Alex caught Michael's hand and pressed it to his stomach ignoring the way Michael froze.  
"That's you in there, Michael. A part of you. I know your scared. I am to, but I cant hurt you. Any part of you." Alex felt Michael's hand curl into the swell of his stomach gently. "I want to try." Michael nodded.

"Ok...We can do this..together." Michael held Alex close and hoped he had made the right choice.


	4. Hormones, powers and tears...oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's pregnancy progresses and has some surprising developments.

4 months  
Alex had been confined to his cabin for the last two weeks, since the bump had gotten too big to hide. The pregnancy was progressing rapidly and Michael had moved to the cabin with him and Kyle visited every day.

Michael could hear sobbing as he closed the door to Alex's cabin.  
"Alex?" Michael followed the sound to where Alex stood crying, wrenching sobs as he looked into the freezer.  
"Alex are you hurt?" Michael was at his side in an instant.

"No.." Alex spoke with shuddering gasps. "Its just to hard." He choked burying his head in Michael's shoulder. He sobbed for a moment then pulled back.   
"I cant pick between them." Alex pointed to the two different pints of icecream in the freezer like his world was going to end.

Michael bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, his mouth twitches and Alex must have seen the movement.

"See! You dont understand!" Alex raged. "How can I choose between vanilla and cookie dough?!" Michael laughed out loud then, unable to help himself. Alex stomped past Michael and upstairs to the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

It was an hour before Michael ventured into the bedroom. He was holding a bowl of each kind of ice cream in his hands and two spoons.  
"Hey," he called to Alex as he entered. Alex was now wearing sweatpants and had discarded his prosthetic. He was shirtless, hands splayed across the bulge of his stomach.

"Hey," Alex smiled. "Did I really just lose my mind over ice cream?" He asks as Michael sits on the bed and hands him a bowl.

"Kinda," Michael admits. "But I thought it was cute." Michael tilts his head to one side. "My hot baby maker." Alex laughed.

"So I'm a glorified appliance like coffee machine now?" Alex grimaced at his stomach. "I feel so fat." He frowned.

"Your beautiful." Michael corrected. Reaching out he touched Alex's stomach with gentle hands. "This is...glowing.." Michael stared in wonder and Alex with him as where Michael's hand rested a tiny hand print glowed against the inside of Alex's skin.  
"That's the baby?" Michael laughed looking at Alex, his eyes glowing. "Can you feel that?" He asked.  
"It feels warm," Alex smiled, "it tickles." He reached out touching Michael's hand. Michael kissed the bump as the glow faded and looked up at Alex, eyes shimmering.  
"Thank you," he whispered leaning up to kiss Alex gently.


	5. Birthing plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discuss how to deliver the baby.

"Ok I get why I'm here Kyle and Michael." Alex glanced at his friend, "But what is with bat signal?" Alex knew he sounded blunt but he was tired and heavy and the last thing he felt like was more drama.

"I thought it would be a good idea for Liz to be with me at the birth. I've done cesereans before..but."

"Wait," Michael cut in with a slash of his hand. "You're talking about cutting Alex open?"

"I dont think Alex has the equipment for it to come any other way Guerin."

"Last time I checked I didn't have the equipment to grow a baby either." Alex semi snarled. Sinking into a chair that Michael offered him. Michael stood close behind him, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of Alex's neck.

"Ok noted, but in case a cesarean is needed, I thought a birth plan would be needed. So I called Liz." Kyle explained.

"Max was with me at the time and Isabel." Liz explained. "We were at the diner with Maria."

"Huh, thought you would sit this one out Deluca." Michael drawled. Maria shifted slightly were she stood looking uncomfortable.

"I care about Alex," she explained.

"Not enough to not screw my ex though huh?" Alex said the words without thinking. Maria gasped, a blush forming on her cheeks as her eyes dropped to the floor. Michael's hand stilled, resting on Alex's neck. "Look can we just get this done?" Alex continued feeling irritated. He felt a small pulse under his skin and jumped along with everyone else as a glass of water on the table exploded.

"Michael!" Isabel exclaimed as Liz carefully picked up shards of glass, Max grabbed a towel and mopped at the pool of water.

"That wasnt me..." Michael looked from the table to Isabel. "Really."

"I think it was Alex." Everyone looked at Kyle who raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "Alex your stomach is glowing."

Alex glanced down. Sure enough he could see a glow through his white tshirt. Michael reached down and lifted the material, blocking the others view with his body. The babies hand showed clearly glowing with a yellow light.

"Hey," Michael soothed touching it gently, "it's ok, no one is going to hurt your Daddy." The look on his face was tender and protective and fuck...Alex loved him for it. The hand faded and Michael carefully pulled the tshirt back into place. Alex could feel his eyes swimming.

"Ok," Michael turned to the room still using his body to hide Alex. "I'm taking Alex home. Kyle you can come by and we will discuss a birth plan. You can call Liz and fill every one in. But right now, you need to leave."

"Wow, being a Dad suits you Michael," Isabel spoke with approval. "You're all grown up. I wasnt expecting that."

"This is my family Iz," Michael spoke proudly. "As much as you and Max."

"We protect our family." Isabel kissed him on the cheek.

Alex was aware of quiet chatter as the others left. Finally as the door closed behind them, he was alone with Michael. Alex started sobbing and the room became a blur. He felt Michael lift him and settled Alex on his lap cradling him close.

"Its ok, they're gone. It's ok." Michael whispered. Alex's sobs subsided into sniffs and sighs.  
"Michael?" Those gorgeous eyes turned his way as Alex spoke. "Being pregnant sucks."


	6. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and bump

Alex woke drowsily to the sound of a deep voice singing softly.

"Keep you safe and warm, no I'll never go away.."

Michael was singing to the baby, the tune sounded familiar and Alex was aware suddenly that It was to the song he had sung at the pony months ago.

" We will keep you in the middle, let you grow up safe and warm," Michael continued to sing, " with all our feelings spoken it's you we're fighting for..." 

Alex lay with his eyes closed listening, Michael had his hands resting protectively over the bump.

"I love you Alex," his eyes flew open to find Michael grinning at him. "I knew you were awake." Michael continued.

" Busted." Alex confessed snuggling into Michael. They lay together, hands entwined over the baby bump.

"Our family," Michael mused and even in the dark Alex knew he was smiling.


	7. It's a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes into labour

Alex had been having twinges in his lower back for an hour. He rubbed at the spot where the pain seemed to come and go. Michael had nipped to the store and Alex's cell was on charge in the bedroom. He carried an empty glass to the kitchen and doubled over as sudden sharp pain hit low down. The glass dropped from his fingers and shattered, warm liquid dripped down his legs.  
"Shit!" Alex cussed trying not to panic. The pain ebbed and he started up the stairs for his phone. 

Another bolt of pain hit at the top of the stairs and Alex groaned , clutching the wooden hand rail hard. Breathing deeply he waited it out and grabbed for his phone.

"Kyle!I think I'm in labour!" Alex almost shouted as Kyle answered.  
"What? I'm on my way," Kyle disconnected before Alex could tell him Michael wasnt home.

"Fuck!" Alex groaned, tears seeping from his eyes, his head was resting against the wall, he had discarded his damp pants and underwear and was wearing his robe. His hand curled over the bump as he doubled over. The pain was coming in frequent waves now and with them came a need to bear down..

"Alex!" Feet pounded on the stairs and Michael appeared in the doorway. "Hey, it's ok, it's ok, I got you." Michael held Alex supportingly beneath the arms.

"I need to kneel down." Alex was lowered gently with Michael still supporting him.

"I'm here," Kyle burst into the room while Liz waited in the doorway. "Ok," Kyle felt Alex's stomach. "Baby has moved down," He looked at Alex," can you kneel up for me?" Alex complied using his hands for support. Michael moved to his front while Kyle lifted the robe.

"Knew you wanted to see my ass!" Alex joked.

"Can it Manes," Kyle quipped. "But erm, you should know you were right. The baby is coming out." Alex felt Kyle moving his butt for a better view.

"Your shitting me." Alex realised suddenly where the baby was coming out of.

"Nope, ok Alex, when the next wave hits you need to bear down...hard." Kyle instructed. "Liz in my bag is a birthing kit. I need it now."

The wave hit and Alex grunted, pushing hard, his hands gripped Michael's tightly. Alex felt the pressure build then like a cork on a bottle it broke...

" Babies here!" Kyle announced and a loud squawling filled the air. Alex felt oddly detached, his vision seemed to waver slightly..

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" He could feel Michael holding him as the world rocked and drifted. "Alex!"


	8. Record recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth Alex has a quick recovery.

Alex opened his eyes slowly. He recognised his bed and the man sitting next to him.

"Hey," Michael's smile was brilliant. Alex put a hand on his flat stomach?flat?

"Where is?" Alex bolted upright in a panic. His eyes settled on a moses basket that had been set up at the end of the bed.

"Its ok, she's perfect Alex." Michael soothed, he eased Alex back against the pillows and then gently, possibly the gentlest Alex had ever seen Michael he brought him their daughter.

Alex took the baby in his arms, enjoying the weight of her, their daughter. She was sleeping, a rose bud mouth puckered, small nose, thick dark eyelashes and yep.. Alex peeped under the tiny yellow hat she wore, happy to see the dark mop of curls.

"What happened?" He looked at Michael, who curved an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Well this little lady arrived before Max and Isabel. Max was at work so Liz got here before him. You lost a lot of blood, there was some tearing. You just passed out." Michael clenched his jaw at the memory.

"I'm ok Michael," Alex reminded him looking down at his daughter. "I'm better than ok." Michael leant down and kissed Alex reverently.

"Thank you," Michael stroked a hand over his daughters tiny head. "For her and for giving me another chance." Alex smiled, his smile widened further as the baby stirred, eyes opening. Michael's eyes looked up at him from their babies face.

"We need a name." Michael reminded Alex, who was gently rocking their daughter.

"I have one in mind." Alex looked at Michael. "How about Nora Jane?"

Michael stared at Alex and blinked rapidly as he struggled to compose himself.

"My Mom's name?" Michael squeezed Alex's hand. "I would like that."

"And Jane as it's the female name for Jim."Alex muzzled the babies face, watching as her eyes started to drift closed.   
"Nora Jane Guerin, our daughter." Alex snuggled into Michael and right then everything in their world was perfect.


	9. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later!

The little girl with the crazy mop of curls barely restrained by the Alice band she wore threw the last bean bag at the tower of tin cans. No one could explain how it happened as the bag barely seemed to connect with the cans but the whole tower tumbled down. No one except Alex who had seen the slight movement of his daughters pinkie.

"Nora." He chastened even as Michael swung his daughter up into his arms as she screeched delighted. As the grumbling man behind the counter reluctantly handed over a large stuffed unicorn Alex couldnt bring himself to mind to much.

Nora settled on Michael's shoulders clutching her prize.

"Come on Alex, these things are rigged." Michael held onto Alex's hand as they moved through the crowded carnival.

"Angwy Daddy?" Nora asked from her lofty perch, her eyes wide.  
"No," Alex reached up and lifted her from Michael's shoulder, cradling her to him as he balanced her on one hip. "Never." He blew a raspberry on her cheek and she giggled. Alex's daughter knew only love, as it should be.

"Papee!" Nora handed Michael her prize and rested her head on Alex's shoulder, thumb in her mouth firmly. Michael once more held out his hand, the simple wedding band gleamed in the fairy lights and Alex took it. 

This was his life now, he wasnt expecting that.


End file.
